


Only the sound of our kisses

by squarecup



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different first kiss, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Smut, Pure Cuteness, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squarecup/pseuds/squarecup
Summary: Sam doesn’t know how to swim. Grizz offers to teach him.





	Only the sound of our kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot can be situated at the middle of season one // No spoilers.
> 
> English is not my native language, sorry if there are some mistakes.

Be it in the forest or in the water, Grizz had always been more comfortable away from the crowd and surrounding noises. After It happened, he found himself more and more at the high school’s swimming pool, enjoying the quiet atmosphere. No one ever used it in all the time they’ve been stuck there, so Grizz decided to make it his unofficial den.

Under the water, the boy was observing the intense light that came from the halogen lamp on the ceiling. A shadow entered his field of vision, intrigued, he pushed himself from under the water and he plastered his hair backwards as he pulled his head out of the pool.

He couldn’t help but smile when he saw Sam, crouching down at the border of the pool. With fluid and effective swimming movement, he quickly reached the edge, and let his eyes travel from Sam’s shoes to his stupid beautiful face.

“Hey.” Grizz whispered.

“Hey yourself. What are you doing here so late?” Sam signed as he spoke, knowing Grizz was really eager to learn ASL.

With an eyebrow raised, Grizz turned his head towards the windows before turning back to be face to face with the other boy. “I didn’t realize it was this late. I like the silence.” Sam nodded with a little smile.

“Move.” Without saying anything, Grizz shifted to the left of the smaller boy, and crossed his arms on the edge of the pool, then put his cheek on it, looking at Sam. The later rolled up his pants, and put his feet in the water until it reached mid-calf. “Yeah, that feels good…” Sam stretched himself backwards and let his head fall back gently, closing his eyes.

Watching without making a sound, Grizz let his eyes travel the curve of his calves and up, feeling the redness spreading over his cheeks and nape of his neck. After a few minutes and feeling audacious, Grizz moved slowly until his hands rested on Sam's thighs, squeezing them a bit as Sam let out a soft sigh. Sam straightened up, and looked at Grizz with an interrogating look, but without ever moving him.

“Do you want to join me?” He slowly moved his hands up and down, being careful in not being to rough so he doesn’t scare Sam away.

“No.” Sam signed and Grizz’s hands stopped moving. “I don’t know how to swim.”

“I can teach you,” Grizz smiled. “I mean, if you want.”

“I don't have any swimming trunks.”

Grizz squeezed the thighs in his hands a little harder and let out with a small smile: “I can assure you it does not bother me.”

Sam smiled and pulled his legs out of the water. He stood up and quickly pulled his t-shirt over his head, Grizz tried to not stare at his bare torso, emphasis on the word ‘tried’. Sam was now starting to lower his jeans, and Grizz sank until water touch the bridge of his nose to hide the redness spreading quickly on his cheeks. Now standing only in his underwear, Sam looked so small that Grizz only wanted to keep him in his arms, and hold a sword in front of the world to protect him.

“We can go where we are able to touch the bottom, it’ll be easier for you.”

“Thank you.” Sam signed.

After Sam entered the water and joined Grizz, they stared at each other for a few seconds before a nervous laugh escaped Sam's lips. He moved his hands to say sorry, and Grizz responded by simply shaking his head with a smile.

With slightly trembling hands Grizz touched Sam’s bare skin, sensing him tense up at his touch.

“Do you trust me?” Grizz tried to sign.

Sam smiled with a smile that reached his eyes. “Yeah…”

Grizz smiled and put his hands on Sam’s arm, gently guiding him through the water. After several minutes of Grizz holding Sam, while he was learning the movement to do a decent breaststroke, while attempting to straighten up, Sam's feet slipped and he half fell on Grizz, brushing against his torso and gripping firmly his forearm that were more muscular than he expected.

Sam cleared his throat "Sorry."

Too shocked to answer, Grizz came to when Sam tried to walk away. Lowering his head, he came closer and after a quick hesitation, he placed his lips on Sam’s. Gasping, Sam reached to grab Grizz’s wet hair and squeezed it between his fingers. Grizz leaned further to deepen the kiss. He gently pushed Sam towards the poolside and framed him with his arms when he reached it. Sam bit his lower lip and wrapped his legs around his waist, pressing their pelvis together.

Leaning his head back, Grizz opened his mouth, panting to the sensation. Sam took the opportunity to kiss his chin, then nibbled gently on his neck without worrying about the taste of chlorine from the droplets scattered all over his neck. With a growl, Grizz squeezed Sam harder against the pool wall and took his mouth back more forcefully while moving his hands over the buttocks of the smallest to press them more ferociously against each other.

“Grizz…” Sam breathed out, his eyes still closed.

Grizz stopped kissing the curve of his neck, and he laid his forehead against Sam's.

“Yeah?”

“I.. I want to…”

“Yeah… Me too…” Grizz smiled, a dangerous glint shining in his eyes. He stepped back and reached out his hand to the other boy with red lips. “Follow me.”

Without a doubt, Sam took his hand and let Grizz lead him to the showers. When they arrived in the room, Sam reversed the roles and pressed Grizz against the wall, without paying attention to the shower button that triggered the hot water jet that fell on them. Sam put his lips back on Grizz’s and let his hands run over his bare torso, which had been muscled by all the football training, while the brown one grabbed his hair with just enough strength to make it pleasant. Grizz bent over so that their pelvis would meet and sighed when their erections came into contact.

After a questioning look and a nod, Sam lowered Grizz's bathing suit and his wet underwear and wrapped his large hand around their dicks. While kissing his neck, Sam continued his fast and firm movements, aroused by the slight tremors from Grizz. Grizz clung completely to Sam, his hands buried in his hair, and tentatively wrapped one leg around Sam's waist, pushing his muscles against the small of his back to deepen his movements. Sam languorously wiggled his pelvis more and more powerfully, making Grizz come, quickly washed away by the hot water falling on them. With a hoarse rale and trembling limbs, Grizz pushed his face against the curve of Sam's neck who came a few seconds later.

Chest rising, Grizz tried to chase away the fog that confused his words. He pushed Sam back slightly so he could read his lips.

"Okay. That was amazing."

Sam smiled and placed his hands on Grizz's cheeks so he was directly looking into his eyes. "Wait 'til next time, boy." Sam winked and kissed him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, it was my first fic in english ever, I have to admit that I like it a lot! :)
> 
> Don't hesitate to leave kudos & comments, I would love to hear your feedback 😊
> 
> Thanks for reading xx


End file.
